Black Lagoon: Last Resort
by 4fireking
Summary: Richard lived a normal life , but can't remember anything about his past when he was ten. After getting a job as a lowly businessman his boss takes him and the rest of the employees on a cruise. Secrets are learned when the Lagoon Company show their faces. What does Revy have to do with Richard? Richard will team up with crazy people to uncover the truth.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue _

" Mr. Blake, yes."

" Yes, doctor."

" Please, just because I have a P.H.D it doesn't mean you have to call me doctor. I'm just your therapist. Now before we begin is there things you would like to tell me about yourself?"

" Well, I have a very shitty life. I work for thirteen hours every day, have no health benefits, and practically sleep at my cubicle because I can' t stand to go to my apartment. I'm still haunted by that day I walked home and saw my girlfriend two-timing with another man in the futon."

" Can you please tell me a little bit about your girlfriend."

" She's a complete and total bitch! Even before she was two timing me she never let me go all the way with her and controlled every aspect of my fuckin' life."

" I would ask that you keep your harsh language to a minimum. Could you tell me more, maybe some of the happy moments in your life."

" There is none! It's like I'm the most miserable person alive. When I was born my parents left me in a basket on the streets. A girl police officer found me and took me to his home since I had nowhere else to go. When I was ten he gave me my very first laptop and signed me up for computer programs. I used my computer to hack into the police system and found the names of woman who gave birth on the day I was born. I found my parents."

" Well that sounds nice."

" No it isn't. When I got there they had three other boys much huskier than me. They told me I was a runt and they didn't want any part of me. When I turned fourteen my adopted father was shot by the brother of someone he put away. When I turned Twenty I already failed my entrance exam to college two times. Now I'm twenty seven years old. I'm so lonely, I feel like I'm going to crack, It feels like if I had A gun I'd just shot myself to put me out of my own misery."

" I'm sure lot's of people think that way. You should just focus on the good things of your life. Just focus on the good things."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I didn't say it in the last chapter but I do not own Black Lagoon. Also, if I were to count this would really be the first chapter. This first chapter may seen stupid to some, but to other's I hope it reminds you of the original anime series.

Richard Blake was an American man, but he spent most of his life living in Japan. There weren't too many differences between America and Japan-except the different languages, that all the people there looked alike, their currency, food, and of course most of the area being rundown.

Richard Blake was tall, blond, wore his work uniform wherever we went because he didn't want "another" shirt, and had a rare kind of blue-grayish eyes that glistened in the moonlight. Richard was on a cruise with his other co-workers for a big celebration of the bosses retirement. Right now they were all in the upper deck partying their asses off, but Richard was on the lower deck hanging by the railing smoking a cigar.

" _If nicotine doesn't kill me than shouting myself would be my second choice." _

The entire time at the cruise with his co-workers-his boss, his friends, the janitor-the thing that annoyed the most was having to be around his ex-girlfriend. She was, is, and always would be a whore.

She kept putting her in front of sailor's with her "claws" digging through their chests. Men kept going to her like she was a fox in heat. And then there was his boss. Richard worked late every day, doing every menial task he ever said to him, getting signatures from every company he was asked to visit, and yet the person who would be taking place as his next boss would be his ex-girlfriend-there was no doubt in his mind she would fire him.

" _I wonder. Do sharks manifest in these parts of the ocean? If not maybe I can swim to an island. A deserted, desolate island."_

**_ "I'm sure lot's of people think that way. You should just focus on the good things of your life. Just focus on the good things."_**

_" What good things? My life is a complete and total shit pit. I wish...I wish...I wish I was never born."_

Richard Blake noticed something when he looked at the sea. In the moonlight he could almost see a flare of red hair, and a oiled bald spot of a black man shinning in the light. Richard raised his cigar to his mouth, took one puff, then blew smoke from his mouth.

" _What the hell. Did someone invite strippers to show up?"_

The motor boat stopped at the side of the cruise. Two figures climbed up the ladder. One of them, a big black guy whoever he was, he was carrying a giant gun. Richard dropped his cigarette at the sight of the BFG-Big-Fucking-Gun.

" _Shit! Either these strippers are bringing giant tequila guns to the mixer or their pirates!" _

The girl was the first one to reach the top. She was beautiful, in a psycho kind of way. She had beautiful bright red hair in a ponytail, wore a black shirt just helping show her breasts sticking out, skimpy short blue shorts, and gold eyes with a crazed looking smile.

Following up the ladder was the black guy. He was tall and muscular. His muscles were the size of watermelons even though his head was short and bald. He had black shades on his eyes, wore a green vest with long pants, and had a giant machine gun behind his back.

" I can't wait to see the cock-suckers on their motherfuckin' big boat, Dutch," the red-haired girl smiled.

" Make sure to cool it this time, Revy," the black man Dutch said. " Keep your cutlass's in your pants. Rock and Benny aren't with us. I'd appreciate it if we could steal what's in here without causing a stir."

" Whatever. You take the front, I'll take the back." The girl pulled out two guns from her belt. It was hard for Richard to see with it being so dark outside, but he noticed the guns she was using. Dual Modified Beretta M92s. " See you later, Dutchy."

" Hmph. Yeah. See ya, Rebecca."

The black one walked away from Revy, otherwise known as Rebecca, and she walked in Richard's direction. She didn't seem to notice Richard was watching her at the very moment.

" _I need to get out of here. I need to get to the upper deck and alert everyone pirates are aboard. I need too..."_

" Excuse me, sir," Richard felt a hand touching his shoulder. He jumped from his fingers. When Richard turned around one of the sailor's of the cruise was standing in his midst. " You really shouldn't be down here. The party is upstairs."

" Run!" Richard exclaimed. " Run now."

" What?"

" Run now before she gets you!"

" Sir, your not making any sens-"

There was nothing Richard could do. The sailor was standing too far away from him. A bullet was fired through the sailor's brain exiting his occipital lobe. Getting shot wasn't like in the movies. When someone was shot all parts of his body were gone. Richard caught the sailor before he fell.

" Shit! Shit! Shit! Who the hell did this to you?"

" That would be me, cock-sucker."

Richard felt the tip of a gun touching the back of his neck. He was afraid to turn around. He kneeled down, held his hands up, and choked while the gun was pointing to the back of his neck.

" Please don't hurt me."

" That's a good boy, fucktard. Now I want you to reach in you fuckin' pockets and give me your fuckin' loo-"

The girl Revy reacted in time. One of the sailor's, one with a gun, he raised his gun up and shot a bullet at Revy. She used one of her gun's as a shield. The gun fell out of her hand. In an instant she raised her other gun up and shot the other sailor in his chest. Richard stood up and smacked the gun out of Revy's hands. It fell into the sea.

" Hey, asshole, those things cost a lot of money!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Richard punched the red haired girl in her face after she just dropped one of her guns in the ocean. Richard had to be fast. If the red-haired girl Revy were to notice her gun he'd be toast. Even though Richard punched Revy it felt like he was on the receiving side. Her face felt like it was sheened in a fossilized hard metal.

" Get off this cruise, bitch!"

Revy fell back a few paces. She felt something running down her nose. She rubbed her fingers under her nose and whipped blood off of her. She licked her blood soaked fingers in her mouth. Her pupils enlarged when her tongue touched the blood.

" You just signed your death wish, cock-sucker!"

Revy was fast. She pushed herself forward and punched Richard in the face. Richard fell back falling to the railing. He tilted his head down cracking his neck muscles. Richard growled at Revy. She stuck her tongue out and pulled on her left eyelid mocking Richard. Richard then started laughing to himself.

" What's so damn funny?"

" It's nothing. Ironically, this is the most fun I had my whole life. I feel so alive."

" Heh. That's a nice way of putting it. It's too bad that today is going to be your last day breathin-"

Richard kicked Revy in her torso. His legs were stronger than his fists, but her stomach was harder than her face. Almost felt like she had ab's. Revy quickly recovered and jumped up slamming her fist towards Richard's head, but Richard rolled out of the way. Richard kicked Revy on the left side of her neck. Revy grabbed Richard's left leg pulling him forward and punched him in his face. The battle got so heated up that Richard heat-butted Revy in her face.

It felt like Richard had a concussion. His head felt like it was splitting in half. It looked like Revy was feeling the same way. A cellphone started ringing. Revy pulled out her cellphone and pressed a button on the receiver.

" Rock, if this is you calling I'll chop off your dick with pliers and feed it too you!"

" That would be really bad," a female voice said on the other end of the phone. " If I had one to begin with, Rebecca."

" Balalaika? Why are you calling?"

XXX

Balalaika is the boss of Hotel Moscow. Her real name is Vladilena. She was brought up by her grandfather, the military head of the USSR. Before joining the mafia, Balalaika was a captain in the Soviet Army and a Vozdushno-Desantnye Vojska paratrooper who served in the Soviet war in Afghanistan.

If one would ask what she enjoyed more, sex or killing people, Balalaika would say " killing". Even when she was talking to Revy on the phone she had a wire around a rival mafia bosses neck, strangling him.

" I just wanted to make sure you got the supplies. I hope this isn't a job the Lagoon Company can't handle."

" Are you shittin' me? I got this job in the bag. There is this asshole who's in my way, but Dutch should have it before I rip through this fucker's chest with my claws."

" A man who's even too hard for you to handle? Most men you could kill in no time."

" He's nothing! He just caught me off-guard. But I'll kill him!"

" Better hope you do." Balalaika pulled out a pistol. She pointed the pistol on the back of the mafia member's head and fired. " I gave a lot of money on this team of yours."

The door was pushed open as members of the mafia barged in, guns in hands. They shouted " you bitch!" when they saw their boss was dead. Before they could fire people with machine guns shot through them. Old Soviet Army men walked out of the curtain and continued shotting at the mafia members.

" What was that?"

" Oh, it's nothing, my dear. Just a few people I'm not getting along with. Remember, enjoy life while you still can, sweet peach. And tell Rock I'll be needing his help for that meeting Thursday. Good-bye."

XXX

" Bye." Revy clicked a button on the transceiver. She was greeted by the sight of her own gun pointed at her. While she was calling Richard walked to the railing and grabbed her gun. Usually Revy could notice when people were passing her, but her dizziness paralyzed that ability. " Heh. A man after my own heart. Whatcha going to do now, dreamboat?"

" I want you to take that cellphone of yours and I want you to call your big black friend. I want you two to leave."

" Okay. I've leave...the lesbo relation with me and your mother, cock-sucker. Hahahaha!"

" I'm going to shot your kneecap." Richard shot Revy's kneecap just like he said. She fell on the ground and howled in pain mouthing " fuck, fuck, fuck!" out loud. Richard walked up to Revy and pointed it at her mouth.

" Oh, this is exciting," Revy laughed. " And it's really turning my hardwire on."

" Give me your cellphone!"

" Oh, I don't know. I put it where my pussy is. It's kinda dirty down there. Are you sure you want to check?"

" Is everything all fun and games to you? I'm going to shot you."

Revy had no fear tingling in her body. She opened her mouth and started sucking the tip of the gun. Richard flinched at the sight of her sucking her own gun.

" _What's with this girl? She's so crazy. It's like she's possessed." _

Revy pulled the gun forward and wrapped her legs around Richard's waist. She pulled her mouth out of the gun as she raised him up and slammed him on the ground. The next thing Richard knew Revy was pointing a gun in his mouth.

" At a moment like this you can only entertain me. Between you and me, don't try praying to God. Because God is an emotional bullshit. So, is there anything you'd like to say to me?"

" I do have one request."

" Oh, and what is that?"

" Can you keep me alive for just another week."

" And why would I fuckin' do that?"

Richard smiled. " It's just that the last episode of my favorite TV show is on today and I would just hate to miss it.."

" Hehe." Revy laughed. Richard did the exact same thing Revy did and sucked on her gun. " Hehehe! Your the very first person I'm about to kill to make me laugh like that. I like you. You've got fuckin' balls."

Revy pulled the gun out of Richard's mouth. The next thing she did was lick his forehead. Her tongue was small and soft. Revy, even though she was a homicidal maniac and a bloodthirsty twenty-first century pirate, she was the first girl to ever give Richard such a thrill. But that thrill ended when Revy grabbed him by his arms and pulled him up.

" I can't kill you. It would be a fuckin' waste. So I'm going to have you as a hostage."

XXX

Six sailor's were sitting in the below deck. All of them were having a good time. Sake in their hands, banging their glasses together, and laughing to themselves. One of the sailor's walked to the cupboard, opened it up and took out a bottle of wine.

" You know, my girlfriend could do sexy things with her feet," the sailor laughed holding his glass. " It go a little something like this." He rubbed the bottle of wine while making dumb faces. " And then I'd pop like..."

The cork popped out. Wine spilled out of the bottle. All six were laughing together. But all that laughing died down when they saw a big, black, bald man standing by the door with the cork in his hands. The black guy dropped the cork and raised his giant gun up. His gun was a Remington 870 Marine Magnum Shotgun, the last gun the sailor's would ever see.

" Hello. Just stopping by."

All the sailor's reached for their guns, but he fired at them before they could press their triggers. All six of the sailor's fell to the ground, bullets in their heads and torso's, dead. The man walked past the sailor's, kicking one in the face while walking, and reached the fridge. He used his mighty arms to grab the handle of the fridge and pulled it open.

Inside it was below zero. Dutch walked to the right and grabbed a small plastic container. While holding the container with his right hand his left hand reached into his left pocket and pulled out a walkie-talkie. Dutch pressed a button on the walkie-talkie. On the other end were his friends Benny and Rock listening in their vessels.

" It's me, Dutch. I've got it. I'm going to get Revy and then I'm leaving. "

" Roger that. Can you tell us where Revy is right now?"

"I don't wanna know. Snoops don't live long in this business."


	4. Chapter 4

The last thing Richard remembered was Revy pointing a gun to his head, and now he was carrying her through the cruise with her shoulder on the back of his neck. She couldn't move because Richard shot her kneecap. He was carrying her to the ship's medical room.

" I don't need your help!" Revy shouted. " I can walk on my own, so get your fuckin' hands off me."

" Yeah right. You can't even walk straight. What do you think you can do."

" I'm going to kill the sea captain."

" You can't go to him. He's going to kill you, you frickin' psycopath."

" I'm not a psychopath. I'm a sociopath. There's a difference."

" Doesn't matter. I shot you. The least I can do is help you survive."

" Cock-sucker. Complete and total cock-sucker."

XXX

Richard reached the medical center. Apparently there was no doctor found a sailor dead with a large bullet hole through his head. The big black guy Dutch came here, the sailor noticed his BFG, took out his own gun and tried to shot him, but just got his head blown off. The doctor heard the noise outside and ran as fast as he could away. Dutch was either not completely heartless or not very fast as there was no sign of the doctors' body. He either let him go or ran after him and shot him further away.

Richard set Revy down on the patient bed. " There. You should be safe here until your big black friend finds you. Now I'm out of here-"

" Wait." Revy squeezed Richard's arm not wanting him to go. She tried putting up a tough girl act, but looking at how her pupil's trembled at the thought of her going, she was scared. " Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone."

" I wasn't going to leave you. I was just going to get you some food. I thought after that fight you might be hungry. Why, would you be sad if I was gone?"

" Don't flatter yourself. I'm only keeping you around so when those cunt's with guns show up I can blame their dead sailor buddies on you."

" How would you be able to do that?"

" Like this." Revy rubbed her eyes with her hands while making fake crying noises. She then showed her eyes to Richard. Fake tears were dripping down her eyelids. "

" T-That mean boy...he killed those men. He had a gun a-and a knife and he...he tried taking my clothes off to violate me."

" But your fiftheen pounds heavier than me."

" And then...he called me fat!"

" You really are the Devil's Daughter. I can't believe I'm helping you after you tried to kill me. Now let me have a look at your leg."

" Keep your hands away from me!"

" If you don't get that bullet out right now your leg's going to get infected. There's no good medicine on this ship. If it gets infected I'll have to amputate your

foot off or you'll die. Just let me have a look."

" If you touch anything other than my leg I'll cut your dick off and-"

" I know, feed it to me. God, your like a broken record." Richard made sure to touch Revy's thigh's. Touching the wound with his hands would spread germs to her. He would most likely be killing her. He took a close look at the bullet, nodded his head. " Yep. Your still clotting pretty bad. I'll need something too..." Richard noticed a knife on the shelf. " Ah."

Richard grabbed the knife. Just like in class he pointed the knife blade away from his body. He took out a plastic pan, turned on the faucet, poured water over it, then turned on the burner from the kitchen stove sticking the plastic over the burner. He then sterilized the knife by dipping it into the water. Revy was mouthing " what the fuck are you doing?" as Richard turned off the stove and walked to her with his knife in his hand.

" Hey. Keep that thing away from me!"

" I'm doing this to get the bullet out. Sorry I can't find any lemons." Richard found what remained of the doctor's lunch in kimono fabric. Richard picked three orange slices up and sticked them in Revy's mouth. " This is going to hurt. But if you don't keep still I may cut an artery. Maybe even a blood vessel. Sit still."

Richard felt like he was holding a butter knife. He sticked the knife in Revy's kneecap. Steadily, trying his hardest not to cut too deep, he cut around the bullet, and then he pulled on it using the side of his knife. Revy screamed. Her face stuffed with oranges made it hard for her to yell, but her face burned red from her pain.

The bullet popped out of Revy's knee. Richard pulled the orange's out of Revy's mouth. She was furious. The angry face she gave him reminded him of a wet cat.

" What the fuck!? You could have killed me, cock-sucker!"

" Relax. I knew what I was doing."

" What? Are you a doctor or something."

" No. What I wanted to be most in the world was a doctor. I use to dress up as a doctor with a fake scalpel and perform fake operations on the neighbours kids. I did that until I was seventeen. Then my teacher said ' Richard, stop pretending to be a doctor' and I said ' okay, teacher'. But it really didn't go like that. He said ' Richard, your seventeen fuckin' years old. Stop wearing that shit. It looks stupid' and I thought to myself ' I'm going to study being a doctor in college. I'll show him that he should shave his balls, that dusty old fart'. But instead I winded up as a salaryman because I'm 'too stupid' to be a doctor."

" Like I give a fuck. It's not my problem you couldn't be a stupid doctor. Why don't you go complain about it to your stupid wife or dumb fuck kids or something."

" I don't have a wife or kids. And frankly, I've only been with two girls my entire life. I liked my first one better. She was kind, thoughtful, and most of all she was pretty. She had a face that could make anyone smile." Richard looked at Revy. There was something he didn't see before about her. Something he was pondering. " _When she's not making threats about killing me she's actually pretty cute."_

" Why are you looking at me like that? It's fuckin' creepy."

" _And now she's not. So you and the black guy are pirates? Do you guys sleep in hammocks or do you sleep in beds? Where do you sleep?"_

" I'll sleep wherever the hell I want. I mostly black out when I sleep anyways. Can you go now?"

" I ever said I was done. Even though the bullet's out there's still a chance you can get an infection. Wait here."

" It's not like I can move anywhere, retard."

Richard opened the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of alchohol. Richard also took out a white cloth. He held the cloth up with one hand and dipped the alchohol over the cloth with his other hand. Richard remembered how his police father would do this whenever he got scratches. Richard walked back to Revy with the cloth in his hands.

" I wish they had antibodies here. This might sting a little."

Richard rubbed the alchohol against Revy's leg. She made short noises from her mouth when Richard rubbed her leg. After rubbing her leg with alchohol Richard started wrapping bandages around her leg. Revy was embarrased, which was an emotion she didn't have much of and didn't like. She looked away from Richard. His caring nature made her sick. Richard finished wrapping her leg with bandages and sticked pins through the cloth.

" Why are you being so nice to me?" Revy asked in her growling tone. " Do you think I'll let you touch me when this is done?"

" Don't flatter yourself. Like it or not you and me are pretty much the same. We both hate everything and everyone. We're both two socipaths."

" The same? You really think we're the same? Open your eyes, dick weed. Stop trying to be a isn't some fuckin' fairy tale! There's no fuckin' Robin Hood! Nobody cares about anyone. We are all going to die! Don't you get it!?"

Richard clenched both his hands. He rose above Revy. He raised both his arms up. Revy saw him, saw how his fingers were reaching for his neck, she knew he was going to choke her to death. The way thing's were happening she couldn't move. Richard reached his hands around her and squeezed her. Revy blinked. When she opened her eyes Richard had his arms wrapped around her rubbing his face against her cheeks. He was hugging her.

" Your wrong. That's not the way the world works. I don't know what kind of fucked up childhood you had, I don't really want to know, but I do know is your still alive now. Stop acting like the world's going to end today and grow up!"

Revy didn't know why but she felt calm in the arms of Richard. Any man that touched her she'd break his fingers, even break his hand, or shot off his arm or fingers. But when he touched her...when he touched her it reminded her of something. A boy. A boy she once knew growing up. She was haunted by that memory, but Richard's hands made it all seem like nothing but a dream. Until she heard the sound of laughter and was woken back to reality.

" So this is where I find you, Richard baby. And you even have Revy with you. What a cliche. I guess you're useful, for once."

Richard recognized the voice as his ex-girlfriend Madison, but Revy recognized it as the Pink Viper, the infamous assassin who's been messing with her turf. At first glance some would mistake the Pink Viper as a slender, creamy skinned, lavender haired woman with oval shaped gold eyes. What they didn't know was that accessory. The metal snake on her fourth finger was called her Silent Killer.

" M-Madison?" Richard stuttered at his ex-girlfriend. " What are you doing here? I thought you were at the party."

" I was bored. There were no cute guys there. And everyone there was just thinking of having a fling with me. You know Richard, you were the only one that truly loved me. You tried so hard to woe me. But now I see you've found yourself a new slut to be with."

" Who? Revy?" Richard took one quick glance at Revy. He had his arms on her stomach. He looked back at Madison. " It's not what She doesn't mean anything to me. You too were the one I loved. But you used me."

" And I've regretted it. It felt so warm when you held me, but with everyone else they were all cold like dead fish. I've had my hands in the gutter. Won't you please warm this viper's blood like you use to."

" Hey, don't listen to her!" Revy shouted. " She's a fuckin' trap!" Revy grabbed Richard behind his head and pulled him to her face. Her eyes were large again. " Look at me! Don't listen to anything she tells you! Just look at me!"

" I...can't." Richard turned around and walked to the door where Madison was standing. Revy with her leg wrapped couldn't do anything. She watched Richard walk to Madison like he was under a trance. " I want to be with you again."

" Yes, like it used to be. You know, all those times you tried standing up to me, Richard, all those times you got into fights when people were assaulting my honour,

when you would hold me in your arms, telling me I was your only one, I hated each and every moment of it." Madison sticked her tongue out. Her tongue looked exactly

like a snake's. " Die!"

Madison raised her left hand up and she lashed her snake accesory at Richard. When she lashed it the jaws of the snake opened up. It bit Richard in his right shoulder. Richard screamed when the snake bit him. Revy flinched. Madison pulled the snake out of him. Richard fell to the ground. His body started shaking as if he was having a seizure.

" What have you done to him!?"

" Do you like this? It's one of my favorite toys. And do you know why." Madison pulled on the snake's fangs and popped them open. Inside were metal fangs and small vials with yellow serum connected to the fangs. " Viper venom. Your suffering paralysis from neurotoxins circulating to your brain. Soon that venom will result in death."


	5. Chapter 5

Revy didn't have her guns. The girl, Madison, was a complete and total psychopath. She skipped through the halls of the cruise laughing to herself after attacking her ex-boyfriend. The poison she injected into him was a slow killer. Richard was sweating all over, no words out of his mouth, he was smacking every medical equipment he could get his hands on.

" Shit!" Revy shouted. " Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Revy wasn't a doctor like Richard made himself out to be. She didn't know what to do. In most cases Revy would just shot Richard in his occipital-the bulge part in his back of the head where he wouldn't feel any pain-but of course she didn't have a gun. The only thing she could find was a syringe.

" Fuckin' shit! Fuck!"

Revy heard footsteps in the hall. Her primary instincts told her to hide behind the door. A sailor walked into the hospital room. He took one look at Richard and he gasped.

Revy only had five seconds. That was all he needed. She was aiming for his Periosteal vessels. She had a sharp piece of glas from the broken medical windows. In a moment she slashed his plateau fracture. The sailor was temperarily incapicated by the slash wound and fell on the ground.

" Your going to answer some of my questions, cock-sucker."

Revy grabbed the sailor's legs and pulled him towards the door. She stopped. She was still in a lot of pain. But she sobered up and dragged his head to the door. She smashed the door against his face.

" Owwww!"

" You have thirty seconds to live, cock-sucker. Tell me where your life raft is."

" Please. Stop. I'll give you anything if you let me go."

Revy smashed the door into the sailor's head again. The sailor was crying again. Revy was very impatient.

" I'll ask you again. Give me a ride to the life boats. You've got three seconds. One...Two...Thr-"

" Wait, wait! There's a map in the first cupboard."

" Bullshit. Thre-"

" I'm serious! It's in the first cupboard. Please look!"

Revy gave one last huff. She walked up to the cupboard pointed out by the sailor. She opened the drawer. Just like the sailor said inside was a small blue folded map. Revy grabbed the map and walked back to the sailor, smirked.

" It's too bad. It looks like you don't have any balls. They must be very small. Maybe you can tell me where your balls are so I can shove them back up your scrotum."

" I told you where the map is! Now let me go."

" I'm sorry. Did I ever say I was going to let you go? Your dead."

" Wait, wait!"

Revy grabbed the door and slammed it against the sailor's head. All body movement in his arms and legs were gone. He was dead. Revy pulled the door back and dragged the body into the hall. She was about to walk out, but she stopped when she noticed Richard still slowly dying, smiled.

" Don't worry. I'm going to let you live."

XXX

Rock and Benny were inside the Lagoon Company's boat listening to radio static. Rokuro Okajima (also known as "Rock") was a Japanese salary man for Asahi industries in Tokyo until he was taken hostage by the crew of the Black Lagoon. Rock is a humble and mild-mannered person despite being on the business end of guns from friends and foe alike, and often seems surprised at the barbarity of the Southeast Asian crime world. He still wears a tie and short- sleeved dress shirt and prefers to use words over weapons when interacting with others.

Benny is a college dropout from a Florida university where he studied until getting into trouble with the FBI and the mafia, and would have ended up dead if Revy had not saved works as the Lagoon Company's mechanic, computer specialist, and researcher. He also functions as the Lagoon's driver, and appears to be the owner of the 1969 Dodge Coronet R/T. He is Jewish, or at least seems Jewish, his blond hair, glasses, and wears tacky shirts like his Hawiaan shirt.

" Where are they?" Rock asked Benny. " They should've contacted us by now. Something doesn't feel right. I better go and check on them."

" Relax, Rock," Benny said in his cheerful voice. " You and I both know we're in no way in any shape or form to be caught in this cross-fire. Besides, I'm sure their fine. This is Revy and Dutch we're talking about."

" I don't know. Mr. Chang said smuggling that thing back here would cause much bloodshed."

" Rock, your acting paranoid. You just need to relax."

XXX

Revy was doing what Richard did for her. She carried him. She carried him through the deck even though her leg was still sore looking for Dutch. Dutch is a former Marine who fought in the Vietnam War. Shortly before the war ended (presumably in 1973), Dutch went AWOL, escaping to Thailand to work as a mercenary. If anyone could help Richard it would be him.

Revy was instead greeted by a familar face who she detested. Shunhua, AKA "Chinglish". Shenhua is a Taiwanese assassin in the employ of Mr. Chang. Revy and her were rivals since the moment they met. Whatever she was doing here Revy knew it wasn't to say " Hello."

" Hey Chinglish, get out of the way!" Revy growled.

" Ooh, what is Twinkie doing?" Shenhua laughed. " May, what a handsome man. Trying to go bareback with a victim, bitch?"

" Shut the fuck up, Chinglish. Man's been bitten. I'm looking for some antivenom. You wouldn't have any, would you, Chinglish?"

" That depends. You suck veonm out of handsome boy's wound? Keep him immobilized like pigs before a sever. Keep him calm and keep the heart rate down."

" Enough of this crap. Do you have any antivenom or not?"

" I got antivenom." Shenhua pulled out a small vile from her clothes. Inside the vile was a small dose of antivenom. " You want it? It comes with a price."

" How much, Chinglish."

" Ten thousand."

" Bullshit! I'm not paying you that much!"

" That's too bad. I would rather speak with handsome. But if you don't-"

" Fine. Tell Chang. I'll send him the bill."

" Glad you understand, stupid redneck girl."

Shenhua walked up to Richard. She rubbed the antivemon over his wound. Richard sobered enough from his pain. He took one look at Shenhua and grimaced at her.

" Who the fuck are you? Some kind of Chinese prostitute?"

" I'm not Chinese. I'm actually Taiwanese. Keep talking tough, cowboy. I like it."

Shenhua finished applying the antivenom. She ripped off her sleeves. She wrapped her sleeves around Richard's arm as he glared into her eyes. Shenhua giggled at the angry face Richard was giving her.

" What are you even doing here, Chinglish?"

" Oh, can't just stop by and see my old friend Twinkie? I'm here to assassinate of course. Chang wants Pink-lips dead before his first cup of tea tomorrow."

" Well that should be easy. I'll just shot her."

" Silly little redneck. You don't use guns against her. You use knives." Shenhua pulled out her two kukri's. " Unlike guns, you need to get close to the target. Give it time to see it's death. Then let it fall."


	6. Chapter 6

In the upper deck all of Richard's co-workers were partying. Some were dancing, others were socializing, and others were just enjoying the hors d'oeuvres and punch. The office men and ladies had no idea they were being attacked, no idea some of the cabin mates were dead, or that they were about to be confronted by one of those psychopaths.

" Has anyone seen Richard?"

" I haven't seen him since we got on this cruise."

" You know Richard. Always moping about everything. He's probably somewhere having a smoke."

" Doesn't he know smoking is going to give him lung cancer one day?"

" I don't think he cares. He always acts suicidal in front of everyone. I wonder if he had a  
gun would he shot himself in his left or right temporal."

" Forget about Richard. What do we have for hors d'oeuvres?"

" You and your food. If you keep eating so nuch without exercise your going to become obese with  
flabby arms. You there sailor. Can you please check below deck to see if there's anyone else down there. Tell them their more than welcome to join us."

" Aye aye, miss."

The sailor being spoken to was inattentive and incautious. He didn't know the harm that would come  
to him moving below deck. The sailor walked down the ramp, walked down the stairs,only for him to be grabbed by a shrouded, unseen figure. In the gleam of the night the assailant was holding a Glock 17L.

" You picked a rough time to come look for me," a female said to the sailor. " I'm the queen of the snakes. I'm carnivorous. My bite will kill a hundred men. I'll start with you."

The female shot a bullet from her Glock in the back of the sailor's neck. The sailor died the moment the bullet traveled through his larynx and exited his throat. The sailor fell on the ground. No hesitation, no drama, just a sailor falling on the ground. The girl sneaked up the stairs.

" Did you hear something?" One of the dancers said. " I think it sounded like gunfire."

" Gunfire. Don't be silly. I didn't hear anything."

" No, I'm sure it was gunfire. Someone fired a gun."

" I'm telling you, I didn't hear anythi-"

The sound of gunfire was heard again. This time it was even louder than before. A sailor was shot in the head. The Pink Viper Madison was on deck. She held a Glock in her left hands. Two sailors reached for their guns, but Madison shot them both in the heads before they could touch their guns, killing them instantly.

" No body move; nobody gets hurt. I have enough bullets to wipe out each and every one of you." Madison turned her attention to a pudgy business man with a small black mustache. " But I'm only here for one of you."

" Madison?" The man asked. " W-What are you doing? As your boss I demand you put that gun down and stop this foolishness at once."

" Aw shut up." Madison raised a gun to the bosses knees. She fired. The bullet went through the bosses kneecap. He fell from the searing pain. " I've been kissing your ass for months now just to get a legislation. I am vowed to no man. No one. Especially not a overstuffed pig like you."

" Wait, it doesn't have to go like this. I'm very rich. Name a price. Any price. I'll give you all the money your heart desires."

" Money?" Madison raised her Glock up and shot the bosses right arm. The man screamed from the pain. " I have no need for money. Whatever I want, as long as I kill someone, I can whatever my heart desires. Let me ask you something. Do you see my lips?" Madison tapped on her lips. She  
rubbed her finger around her lips. " Do you know what gives them this beautiful color. The answer is venom. Rattlesnake venom. But don't worry, it's dry."

" Those lips. Yo-Your... that girl from the-"

Madison shot the man in his appendix. He was dying. Madison jumped to him and pressed her fingernails to his throat. She smirked at the sight of watching him die. There was still one thing she wanted to say to him before he died.

" I know you've been lying to your personnel. Your not here for some measly vacation, are you. You were trying to ship it across the country, weren't you? You thought having more people with you would keep it a secret from everyone. There were only two people who knew. You and my meal ticket. I had to gratify him in eyes only a woman can. Now that I know where it is, just die you PIG!"

The boss's face turned pale. A large wound was ripped open through his neck. He fell on his back and  
died. Madison pulled her knife away from his throat. Everyone gasped when Madison licked the blood off her knife. She glanced into their eyes.

" Don't worry. None of you are on my contract list. At least not yet. I'll be leaving you know-"

" Hold it right there," Madison heard the clicking sound of guns behind her. She turned around to see a big black guy standing over her. He was holding a shotgun behind her. Madison just laughed at the sight of guns. " No where to go I'm afraid. So your an assassin. I'm sure Balalaika would like  
meet you-"

Madison whipped her metal snake at Dutch's shotgun. She snagged the shotgun out of Dutch's hands and grabbed it. She took one look at Dutch's shotgun and threw it away.

" You actually use this thing. Pathetic." Madison looked Dutch in the eyes and smiled. " Something in my intuition tells me you have what I'm looking for. Why don't you just hand it over to me before I kill you for it."

" What?" Dutch pulled the small thing he took from the ship's refrigerator and showed it to Madison. " This?"

" Yes, that. Give it to me." Madison raised her Glocker up to Dutch's face. " I don't want to get my hands dirty, but if you don't give it to me I'll have to take it by force."

" Sorry, but I just can't hand it over." Dutch sticked the item back into his pocket. " I deal with Rebecca day and night so don't think threats are going to work against me."

" Very well. It's too bad. I kind of like black guys. Say your prayers, you-"

Madison was stabbed. Someone ran behind her and stabbed her in the tibia. That person was Richard. He took one of Shenhua's kukri's. He wanted to be the one to kill Madison. Behind him were Revy and Shenhua. Richard was pantly from the stress in his head and the pain in his bone narrow, but he smiled.

" Thanks for letting me borrow this," he said to Shenhua.

" Anything for handsome boy," Shenhua said in her Taiwanese accent.

" Now," Richard walked up to Madison. She was on the ground laughing at him. Richard raised his kukri to her neck. " Why did you kill those people, Madison?"

" Why?" She laughed. " I just have taken a liken to genocide. The thought of killing, the faces people have when they think things are going to go well for them; their going to get married, have kids, be rich, I just love seeing their scared faces when they know nothing good will happen to them. So, are you going to kill me, Richard baby? Kill your spy ex-girlfriend."

" I'm not going to kill you, Madison, but I am turning you into the police. Unlike you, I'm not a monster."

" Revy!" A man shouted. Revy recognized that voice as Rock. " Revy, Dutch, are you there. Me and Bennie are here. We have to get going."

" Fuckin' shit," Revy growled. " Rock, you dumbass, what are you doing here-?"

Revy was distracted by Rock. Above her was a lifeboat tied to string. Madison raised her Glocker in the air and shot one string. The boat fell from the sky and swinged towards Revy. When the boat hit her Revy would be dead. She saw the tip of the boat swing towards her and gasped.

" Look out!"

Richard pushed Revy to the ground. He took the blow from the boat instead. Richard was pushed while holding Shenrua's kukri into the sea. Revy was not sure anyone could survive that fall. Revy killed hundreds-no, thousands of people in her life-but this was the first she ever showed pity for a person she thought was dead. The only thing she could hear was Madison, the Pink Viper, laughing.

" What a fool? You were always a fool, Richard! Giving your life for a girl! You deserved to die!"

Revy couldn't stand it. She saw Dutch's gun on the ground. Revy grabbed the gun and picked it up. Madison was still laughing despite the injury in her leg. As she laughed the blood dripped faster out her leg. Revy was drunk with anger.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Revy shot Madison in her face. The bullet was so large it covered Madison's entire face. Madison was dead. Whatever size of brain she had it was devoured by the bullet. Revy threw Dutch's gun to him as he caught it. Rock and Bennie ran up the stairs. They were confused to see Shenhua as first,  
but even more so to see Revy breathing so heavily.

" Is the fighting over?" Rock asked.

" It's over when the last fish jumps." A small fish jumped out of the ocean and fell back into the water. " It's over."

Revy's blood boiled. She pulled on her red hair thinking about Richard. The traumatic experience made her remember something very important. It was a memory of her childhood.

" I remember! Every fuckin' detail! I meet that fuck before. You think you can walce in and leave? When I find you, I'll kill you!"


	7. Chapter 7

" I was born with a rare kind of gold eyes. The Japanese call them the Amaterasu-O Eye's after their deity Amaterasu-O-Mi-Kami, the goddess of the sun. Other's call them ojos del demonio, Spanish for Demon Eyes. Some kids think I'm a psychopath, I'd like to think I'm a sociopath. To me a psychopath is someone who kills for their own reasons, but a sociopath kills because of the reasons of the many. My reasons started when I was born."

XXX

In a hospital in the outskirts of Tulsa, Oklahoma a young African woman was about to give girl to her baby boy. Over her head was U.V. light, a container with I.V. drops dropping into her blood stream, and five doctors each holding scalpels.

" We need to extract the bullets from her legs!" One doctor said.

" How can this happen?" Another doctor said. " It almost looks like she was in a gunfight."

" Did you see her chest. She has more scars there than I've ever counted before."

" I don't think she's going to make it."

" Idiot! Do we have any opiate analgesic drugs left."

" We have morphine."

" Give me some morphine now! She's in too much pain."

" Doctor, there's not enough time. The bullets are in her femoral, lateral, and carotid arteries. If we don't extract them right now she'll die."

" Dammit! The womb! I can see something sticking out of her womb. Dammit, I think it's the head!"

" No! We need more time! Give me that shock kit! We need to keep her heart going with electrolyties. Eighty amps, now!"

" We can't! There's a baby inside of her! If we do that we might kill the baby inside her!"

" No...then we have to either let the baby die...or let the other die. What are we going to do?"

XXX

" For eight years I've lived alone with my dad. I've lived a somewhat normal life. I never went to school. It's not that I couldn't go to school, but I was scared. The world was big for me. I didn't know my father, a white man from Memphis, Tennessee, a man once living in the age of Vietnam, could be part of the Chinese yakuza mafia. I didn't know...until that day."

XXX

" You've been running from us for ten years, Leanardo."

" Do what you want with me, Borav, but stay away from my son."

" I'm afraid I can't make that promise, Leanardo. If your son was here I'd make my men disembowel his arms, legs, and finally his head just to make you pay for your elope. But now it will be you who dies."

Leanardo reached for his belt for his gun. He raised his Mauser C-96 712 at Borav, but his gun was sliced off by Leanardo's weapon. He carried a Khukuri knife. It was also known as the Nepal national cutting weapon. Leanardo's right arm was sliced off. Leanardo felt pain. Pain so great he didn't have the endowment to speak.

Leanardo's son watched his father die under his bed. His father lost balance on his feet and fell on the bed. He could hear the vibration of the matress squishing the wood. He saw his father raising his hand, saying words with " God " put in, but Borav rubbed Leanardo's black hair before sticking his Khukuri in his stomach. The jagged end of the blade sticked out the other end. The son watched his father's blood drip from the point of the knife.

" You know, my father followed Taoism before he met my mother. But after falling in love with that sanguinary, cutthroat woman he found religion to be just a hoax, became an atheist, and told me me ' son, kill anyone who ever tries to baptize you, or convert you'. My race is Taiwanese, you yellow on the outside and white on the inside. Once I kill you, my friend of Mr. Chang Shenhua will be ever proud of me."

Tears rolled down the eyes of Leanardo's son. Witnessing his father's murder most kids would run out, grab the blade from Borav trying to stab him to avenge his father, but Leanardo's son, he never made a sound. The only sound he made was not above a whisper.

" Papa-san."

Borav pulled his Khukuri out and walked towards the door. Borav stopped. He noticed a carton and an unlit cigar. Borav believed the carton to be filled with something flammable, and when he pulled it open he smelled gasoline. Borav threw the carton to the right, his hand on his Khukuri, he threw the carton. The Khukuri sticked into the wall with the Khukuri. Small drops of gasoline dripped out of the carton.

" Adios, Verräter."

Borav had another useful item. A lighter. He flicked the lighter and out came the torch. Borav dropped the lighter, it still had the torch, and he kicked it towards the puddle of gasoline. When the fire touched the puddle fire combusted out. It was Borav's plan to set the entire apartment on fire. Borav left the apartment. Down the stair's Leanardo's son could hear him whistling.

" Papa-san." The son covered his nose with his shirt and crawled out of the bed. He ran to his father's side dragging him to pull out. " Papa-san. Papa-san."

The flames grew to the roof. Leanardo's son could feel the heat burning the back of his neck. No matter how hard the son pulled his father wouldn't move. When suddenly they were both engulfed in the flames.

" Papa!"

XXX

" I survived. I took that monster's knife and I cut off my own father's hand with it. I use that strong hand to break the window. I climbed with that mafia-no, that monster's weapon. When I wandered the streets away from my old home I passed out. When I woke up I was in a shelter. a shelter for sick people. I stayed there talking to the other kid's who's parents were sick."

XXX

" Do you think my dad is going to come back?"

" But isn't your dad dead?"

" Yes, but your dad was dead and he came back."

" My dad wasn't dead. He was just sleeping. Mommy said he was in a coma. Do you understand?"

" Yes...I miss my dad."

XXX

For days my eyes would not stop crying. Borav. I wanted to have my revenge on Borav. And by the age of eleven I was in luck. It turned out that monster was a pedophile."


	8. Chapter 8

Young Richard was in place so loud, so foul smelling it nearly made him puke. Richard's skin felt the same as a toad left in a microwave. When radiation touched the toads' skin it bloated like a balloon. That was from the steam-he was in a steam bath, streaked of all his clothes, with nothing but his wet hair. He wasn't alone. There were at least ten to fifteen other children around him. Most of them were boys and only a few were crying. Richard was in shackles with them. The yakuza, in an attempt for them not to get far if they tried to escape, put metal rings interloping with chains around each of their chests sticking them together.

" I want to go home," a little girl cried. Richard couldn't help but get a glimpse of the girl. She was crying in who she could only imagine to be her brother's arms. The brother comforted his little sister stroking her small Chinese bun hair. " Why won't mommy and daddy find us?"

"It's okay," the brother told his crying sister. If Richard had a brother or a sister or even a friend he would say the exact same thing to them. " We're going to get out of this. Do you hear me? Mommy and daddy are going to find us."

" You two have no fuckin' brain in your head," a boy not that much older said to the brother. Richard noticed a large jagged scar on his arm. Unlike most of the kids, like Richard, he experienced something dreadful in his life. " Do you have any idea what that old bastard is going to do to you? You're tight. He like's how tight your holes are when he sticks his thing in there. You're like a Christmas present he wants to unwrap."

" Stop it! You're scaring her!"

" She should be scared. Right now she's nothing more than that man's bitch."

Richard hated to admit it but it seemed the older boy may've had a point. When Richard first arrived there were more kids. More girls than boys. Over five girls went in when they were called. Not a single one was seen again. Richard was scared. Scared that when that crying girl walked in she would also never be seen again."

Richard saw him. Borav. His face didn't change since their first encounter—he was hiding under the bed and watched him manslaughter his father in cold blood. Richard saw him again in a red cushioned chair, there was a big cigar in his mouth, and had two other yakuza members guarding him. When Richard first looked into Borav's eyes the yakuza boss slapped him. When he fell he picked him up by his hair and punched him in the face saying never to look at him with those eyes ever again. Richard kept replaying that instant over and over in his mind. He would use the pain to make him stronger.

" Who's next?" A yakuza member opened the door to the steam room. Every kid in the room yielded to him. They were scared of him, that little knife that was stuffed inside his belt, and the holster with a Stechkin APS inside. The yakuza member looked at Richard. He was the only one not afraid of him. He couldn't stop staring at his unwavering eyes. He smiled. " You."

The yakuza member pulled out a skull key. A key that was decorated white with a skull head on the tip. He sticked the key in the chain-ring around Richard's stomach and turned the switch. Richard was free. Free from the sappy, crying kids. However, the yakuza grabbed his arm and squeezed. To Richard his hand felt like a pair of hammers banged together cracking his skull. The yakuza was completely out of control, but that was too be expected from a meth head. It wasn't just crystal meth the yakuza were smoking but another kind of drug called hookah. He could smell the shisha, the flavored tobacco used for smoking the multi-stemmed instrument, over his gums.

" You're in luck. If you're lucky the boss will want to use you again. If not, let's just say kids like you won't be missed."

XXX

Borav was in a bed. A deluxe mattress bed. It was equipped with red covers and red pillows. Borav was sitting on his bed in his night gown waiting for the moment when his next child would _please _him. The doors opened as one of his yakuza walked in.

" Boss, he's ready."

" Good. Bring him in."

" Right. Just remember, no scratching, no spitting, no getting off by burning him, and don't leave any bruises on him. If you want to sell these kids when you're done with them don't leave any scars or abrasions. Nobody will give you money for damaged goods."

" I gotcha. Now bring the kid in."

The yakuza walked to the door. He opened the door. There was nothing on the other side of the door. He saw him. A little boy who would be his next victim. In his eyes he was the most palpating thing he ever saw. The boy was reminiscent of a porcelain doll. He wore a sleeveless dress with a mantelet and skirt donned over it. His hair was tied-up neatly, along with gloves and plain leather shoes. Just looking at him made him feel titillated.

" Yes. Come here, child. Come to my arms. You'll feel much warmer under them."

The yakuza left Borav alone with the doll looking child. The child didn't move. He and Borav had what some might call a stare off. The child stared at Borav, banging the heel of his shoes against the side of his shoes, and then he walked towards Borav. Borav couldn't hold his pedophilia urges any longer. His lust overcame his sanity. When the child reached his bed he grabbed him.

Borav groped with what would be the young boy's bosoms. He fondled that spot. At the same time he licked the boy's tiny fingers. It was the body oil's he wanted. Unlike teens and adults their skin were much smoother. Borav stopped licking the young boy's fingers. He was ready to pull his pants down and insert his shvantz in his small hole.

" Cry if it hurts, chika. Nobody is going to come for you."

Richard couldn't let Borav touch him. His body was filled with HIV as well other diseases. He was vulgar. His breath smelled like booze. Booze he was drinking not long since Richard first walked in. Borav fondled his hands over Richard's chest. Richard had to speak.

" Look into my face. Look into my nose. Look into my eyes. You'll see the face of the man you slaughtered like an animal. And you'll see…" Richard yanked Borav's Khukuri knife out. He stabbed and twist the knife in Borav's chest. " The son of that man about to end your miserable life!"

Borav was about to die. He couldn't breathe. Borav coughed blood out his mouth. Borav rolled his head back, his tongue sticked out, his body became still, dead. The doors were slammed open. Two yakuza members appeared.

" Our leader is dead!"

" Kiss the murderous brat!"

Both members were armed with Stechkin APS's. Both pulled their guns out of their holsters, aimed, and fired at Richard. The wall was filled with bullet holes. Bullet's that were supposed to kill Richard, but he vanished from the bed. The yakuza were scared. If there was someone strong enough to kill their boss they had a reason to be antsy.

The member on the right was shot in both his legs. There was nothing the other yakuza could do to help him. The other yakuza tried helping his friend to his feet, but he was shot in the head before their hands could meet.

" I'm getting the hell out of here-"

The other yakuza was also shot in the legs. Without his legs he could not stand. The yakuza fell without warning to the ground underneath the bed. Underneath the bed he saw something horrible. Something that scared him to the point he'd shit his drawers. He saw Richard holding his bosses' C96 broom handle. Richard didn't just take his sword but his gun as well. And now he was going to use both of them to kill him and every yakuza he could find. He was truly the son of Learnardo.

" Good night, motherfu-"

XXX


End file.
